Raping Granger
by Cencio
Summary: The 9th incarnation of The Doctor was duplicated. This duplicate is running amok about Hogwarts and raping the students! Who will be next?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione fled through the corridors, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her dress fluttering rapidly, her bracelets and necklace jittering. "What a prick! I can't believe Ron would be so rude to me. Oh, and Krum wasn't there." She thought deeply. Her blue dress shimmered in the moonlight as she walked slowly in the rooftop garden. "I hope he knows how he's hurt me."

She dropped to her knees, careful to not ruin her dress, and embraced the feeling of cool grass tickling her shins. She removed her shoes and rubbed her swollen feet. There, she rested and pointed her gaze to the moon. There was a silence, except for the pittering of the fountain by her and the sound of the Yule Ball's crowds.

"I saw Ron act like a total brute. I told my father and he agrees that he was wrong." came a sudden cool voice.

"Who are you?" Hermione whispered subtly as a man approached her. He had monkey-like ears and sallow skin. He looked about the age of Snape.

"I'm the Doctor. Come with me." He said sincerely.

"I don't trust you." She said a bit too snobily.

"You little cunt!" He raged, pinning her to the bench behind her, forcing her onto her front side. Ignoring her wails, he used the sonic screwdriver to weld her bracelets to the metal of the bench, and also her necklace, constricting her movement.

"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered, but he brushed it aside.

He bit the skin on her neck and slurped up the blood that leaked. He slowly unlaced a few strings on the back of her dress, then went to undoing the front side of his pants. He withdrew his penis, and threw his pants aside.

"You know, every time I regenerate, my penis grows an inch. I'm already in my 9th generation." He whispered into her ear, lips hot and spreading a damp ora. He pressed his fully erect penis on to her exposed back, spreading warm vibes up his midsection. "Do you feel all 16 inches of me?" He asked, very close to her ear again. "This is going to deeply penetrate you."

He continued on with his journey of unlacing her dress, but this time he violently thrashed the damn thing off and left it in the water fountain. Hermione felt a sweep of cold air drawn over her body, for she was undressed and left in only a bra and a small piece of underwear. Her opalescent skin was bleach pale as the strange man caressed it hungrily. She waited for it to stop, on all four. He spread her legs wide, and slithered beneath her body until she was crouched on top of him. He creepily smiled and slowly took off her red hearted bra, revealing her C tender breasts. Her pink nipples hardened quickly as he engulfed them in his tongue.

He had a mutated penis after regenerating so many times: its head was pink and shiny, but a bit lopsided. His foreskin was sagging on the bottom of his testes because he violently masturbated when he was done saving the day. His shaft was slightly lavender smelling, but red as a cherry. Every feel to it was delicate, but hard enough to stretch his foreskin.

She struggled to keep away from his touch, but that only hardened his penis even further. She couldn't help but enjoy his enthusiasm.

He worked his way up her body and kept going until her face was being poked with his boner. "Lick it; you know you want to. If you bite, you die." She liked finally getting some attention, but only did it for her life.

She kissed the tip lightly before putting it in her mouth. He thrusted in and out of her smoothly and pinched both of her ears. He was so ready to ejaculate all over her, and the tip of his penis turned a deep purple.  
A scratchy noise sounded and a Tardis appeared nearby. The rapist punched Hermione in the jaw, then assumed the position of anal rape. From there, he shoved his entire length into her bum without lubrication or warning. A massive amount of blood erupted from her butthole. She became woozy and her vision deteriorated. A man bolted out of the blue box that had just arrived. The rapist ran from the scene, but Hermione's butthole still oozed with blood and semen. A man identical to her rapist ran of the Tardis out and took out his sonic screwdriver. He used it on her bolts, but that was the last thing she saw before she bled to death.

"I am sorry. I am so, so sorry." Said the Doctor as he dressed her in her gown and checked her pulse. "Dead." He whispered. He carried her to the fountain, and laid her on the side. her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the dampened moonlight. She looked so peaceful until her butt-blood seeped down the side. He positioned her to look like Snow White as she waited for her prince to come.

Who will the Doctor's imposter rape next? Find out in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor Digs the Blond

The Castle had been ill tempered ever since Hermione Granger had been found, dead and brutally slaughtered. Ron had taken it hardest. But, for a certain pretentious prick in Slytherin, this was music to his ears.

Draco smugly walked through the empty shower halls, a smirk remained wiped on his face for anyone's eyes that might wonder. He held his bare body with a prime dominant posture. He felt the sense of someone intensely staring at him, so he flexed his junk to give a wilder surprise. Even though this shower hall is strictly for males, he couldn't resist the immodest sensation of showing off.

After he came to a conclusion that he was alone in this shower hall, he started warming the waters. But, sudden rustle in the toilets told him of another wonderer.

A man with monkey ears emerged from behind a curtain, and whispered _moistly_ into his ears, "I'm The Doctor."

Harsh tingles generously, yet subtly, trickled down Draco's silky spine.

"Who? What the bloody fuck are you doing in here?" Draco hopped out of the hot water, covered in wistful bubbles

"Well, the only thing I'll tell you is you're going to get raped." Without warning and true to his word, he shoved Malfoy up against a cold shower wall very hard, then thrusted his 16 in penis into his butthole; each time harder than the last.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco shuddered as his anus was stretched nearly four times as large as that _one_ time with Blaise Zabini.

"Yeah, he won't see this cumming. Or _will_ he?" The Doctor retorted.

After Draco's restraints failed, The Doctor sucked on Draco's plump pink manhood, reaching across his front. The Doctor continued to pound Draco from the back and suck him greedily from the front, whilst Draco's whimpers were muffled by a bar of soap in his mouth. When The Doctor got bored, he grabbed Draco's nipples, then gave him a papercut with a shampoo wrapper, then rubbed his _bodily fluids_ upon the wound in tight circular motions.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Draco yelped, spitting the bar of soap out of his mouth, it landing on the Doctor's junk. "**Someone help me**!"

"Oh, you're going to play dirty?" The Doctor smirked, smiling even more smugly than Draco usually does. "Looks like you're going to need a good clean."

"What?" Draco said, aghast at what The Doctor was about to do. First, he shoved the soap into Draco's mouth, then continued to shove it down Draco's throat by the power of The Doctor's powerful penis. Unable to do anything about it, Draco's throat swelled to confide the soap's large volume, and the force of The Doctor's massive penis. Draco's eyes widened, his throat seared hot with pain, his chest compressed, and his legs kicked at nothing. In moments, Draco had been called deceased, and The Doctor's rapist impersonator is still on the loose.

Who will he rape next?


End file.
